nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of ChalkZone residents
This is a list of characters from the Nickelodeon animated series: ChalkZone; who were brought to life after being erased into the parallel world by the same name. Drawings by Rudy Tabootie Blocky Blocky is a childlike drawing that Rudy drew early on. He may be primitive, but he does have a heart of gold. He sort of looks up to Snap like an adoring younger brother. ChalkDad ChalkDad is a caricature of Rudy's father Joe, and he first appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons pilot episode Chalk Dad!. Skrawl Skrawl is the main villain of the series. Originally he just wanted to get revenge on Rudy, but later his schemes evolved into conquest of ChalkZone. Skrawl was voiced by Jim Cummings. The character first appeared in a self-titled episode at the end of the show's first season. He built up an art museum dedicated to Rudy in order to lure the artist into his trap. After Rudy was misled into placing his Magic Chalk in an airtight glass, Skrawl revealed himself to Rudy and all of the Zoners, and then signalled for his cronies, "the Beanie Boys", a pack of moronic singing henchmen wearing propeller beanies, to pick up the building and drop it into the Wait 'N Sea. During the course of this, Skrawl revealed his back-story. Rudy was trying to draw a chalk drawing at a party, but had so much difficulty with it that he wound up getting some help in what resulted in Skrawl. Although several kids had contributed parts to his design, Skrawl blames Rudy for making him the hideous-looking thing that he is. Despite Skrawl's attempt at getting away in a rocket ship (which Rudy had designed) as the Beanie Boys dropped the building, Rudy was able to outwit him and escape. Skrawl claimed that Rudy hadn't seen the last of him, and the character appeared in numerous episodes afterward. He only has 3 limbs, sometimes he has 1 arm and 2 legs, but other times he has 2 arms and 1 leg. Snap Snap is a humanoid chalk drawing created by Rudy when he was 8 years old.He is a 8 year old in the first episode but then ages to 10 later in the series, he is Rudy's best friend and looks like a blue fictional superhero and he has a New Jersey accent. Other Drawings Biclops Biclops was the guardian of the Magic Chalk Mine (the place in ChalkZone where all the Magic Chalk resides), and has one eye on top of the other, his second drawn by Rudy to impove his vision. Thankful for this, Biclops has given Rudy unlimited access to the mines. Queen Rapsheeba Queen Rapsheeba has been a semi-regular since the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short "Rapunzel". In the short, she played the title role in the Globe Theater's stage production of the same name. But this particular performance was almost ruined by a freshly-drawn thundercloud that destroyed the set. Fortunately, Rudy Tabootie drew up a new set, and Rapsheeba's biggest admirer, Snap, volunteered to play the part of the Knight (seeing how the guy playing the part ran off). Both her speaking and "rapping" voices are provided by Russi Taylor (credited in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short as "Rosslyn Taylor". Rapsheeba often appears to host big festivities in ChalkZone, such as car shows and hoedowns, which Snap will attend only if she's there. It is unknown if Rapsheeba really feels about Snap the same way he feels about her, considering her apparent vanity. However, Snap often rescues her performances when she needs his help most. Also, she appears to swoon for him at one point in the half-hour episode "Double Trouble" and on occasion refers to him as "her man". Spy Fly Spy Fly is a chalk-fly with a camera attached to her head who was originally given her spy gear by Rudy while pulling a prank on Reggie Bullnerd. She later appeared in the Snap short "Beanie Boys to Men" where she helped Snap do an undercover report on Skrawl's Beanie Boys training camp. She was voiced by Tress MacNeille. See Also * List of Chalkzone characters * Chalkzone Category:ChalkZone characters